Familyweekend
by tb25
Summary: Castle and Beckett go on a familyweekend with the family of Beckett. Will the brothers of Beckett accept Castle or will they give him a hard time? A story, a lot of family/Caskett fluff
1. Chapter 1

Familyweekend

Castle and Beckett are 3 months official together and in this story Beckett has 3 brothers and sisters in law, and her father and mother are alive.

A little bit different than the series but with our famous characters.

**Beckett's place**

The bed is empty but there was defiantly something going on, the sheets are messy and the pillows are everywhere.

Next to the bed Castle and Beckett are naked and kissing each other gently and easy. Kate is sitting on Castle lap and heading her hands around his neck. Putting her fingers trough his hair softly while they steal kisses. They had a active last hour and now they where enjoying were there at. Just enjoying each others company and love.

She was trying to find the right time to ask him a important question. A question that is working on her nerves and Castle is noticing it.

"Whats up Kate? You are biting your lip until its open if you don't spill it" he said with a smile.

"Oke, I have a question but if you don't want to I can imagine and forget that I asked it oke? " Kate asked.

" Fine, just ask, I am getting nerves now. " Castle replied

" Fine, well about 2 weeks I have a familyweekend right?" Kate started.

" Yes you told me something about that yes" Castle confirmed.

Kate continued: " Well my question was if you would like to join me…. ? " She was so nerves she didn't dare to look in his eyes afraid of his answer.

But for her surprise he was smiling and said, " I'd love to come with you Kate, thank you for asking. "

Kate smiled and said: " But you know how my brothers can be right? I told you they will give you a hard time with a lot of jokes, and they will play it hard! "

Castle laughed: "Well I can manage that Kate, don't you worry. I know I don't know what it is to have brothers but I have survived a lot of other things that will help me now with your family. "

She kissed him hard on the lips what was saying thank you so much. He kissed her back, softly and they got lost in an other round of passionate lovemaking.

**2 weeks later, the weekend.**

The two walked into the big familyhouse, it was a sunny, warm weekend. The best you can get for a weekend away. The house was big with many rooms, bathrooms, great living room, swimming pool with a lot of chairs to lie on, and a great garden. The perfect place to be, but the two of them were pretty nerves in their own ways. Neither of them would confess they were nerves.

Castle carried her bags into the hall of the house, and as soon the kids of her brothers knew Kate was arrived they came running down the hall and jumped in Kate her arms and held her legs. They were laughing and Castle saw how much the kids loved en missed Kate. He was happy to see this. Their eyes met and smiled softly to each other. The kids were gone again to tell the rest of the family that Kate and her boyfriend arrived.

" Are you ready to meet the rest of the family Castle?" Kate asked.

"I think I am Kate. " Castle said a little bit nervous but trying to hide it.

Together they walked into the garden.


	2. Chapter 2

Her mother was the first one she saw and hugged her tight.

"Hey mom, I am so glad to see you!" Kate said.

In this moments Kate realized she had to visit her parents more often. Now she knew how much she missed them.

Her dad was next who she was hugging very intense.

Castle waited patient and saw that this reunion was important for Kate and her parents.

"Well mom and dad" Kate said, this is Richard Castle, "dad you met him before but now he is official my boyfriend so we do it again. "

"Hello son, good to see you and brave you dare to come this weekend", Jim said.

"Oh Jim don't make that man this harder than it already is" said Johanna.

Johanna gave Rick a welcome to the family hug, what Rick liked.

"Thank you mrs Beckett" Rick replied.

"Oh please Richard call me Johanna. The fact that Kate brought you here means that you are a keeper." She winked to Kate who had certainly very red cheeks.

"Come and meet the rest of the family Richard, they won't bite and if they do, just bite back " Johanna said.

"Thanks for the advice Johanna " said Castle who was still nervous.

The four of them walked into the garden where the rest of the family was relaxing and playing with the kids.

"Katie! Finally you are here," one of the guys screamed.

Her brother Daniël gave her a big hug and lifted her up and turned her around. So easily, she was laughing hard and screamed; " put me back to the ground Dan otherwise I will kick you down" Kate yelled.

"Wow sis, I am not one of your creapy murderers so don't dare to kick me down here" Daniël said.

They laughed and Kate said finally; "good to see you too bro! "

As she hugged the rest of her brothers and sisters in law she finally introduced Rick to the family.

"Well this is Richard Castle, the man I "… "sleep with" finished her brother Daniël for her.

She gave him a look and said; " I was not going to say that Dan, there are children here. This is my boyfriend and please, please be gentle oke? He is a good man so don't do silly and do stupid stuff. "

"Well Katie" the other brother James said; "are you his bodyguard now? "

It was pretty obvious her brothers were good in teasing. Kate knew how they meant it but Castle was getting nervous every minute more and more. But he decided not to let them know it. He decided to be the guy who was playful.

He shaked hands with the brothers and sisters and made some jokes with the kids.

"Well writerboy the 3rth brother Jack said, let's see if you can keep up with us this weekend."

When Castle and Beckett put their baggage in their room she turned to him and said; "well that was the biggest bump for today I guess… are you still happy to be here writerboy? "

He stepped closer to Kate and put his arms around her and kissed her gently beginning at her forehead and he moved to her ear, her eyes, her nose, her cheek and ended at her lips.

She moaned by his kisses and she kissed him lightly back on his lips.

"Castle" she said; "we are surrounded by my crazy family who has eyes and ears everywhere. "Lets try to make a good start" Kate said.

"Hmmm, maby that's a good idea, "Castle said, "but don't think you are getting away with only this…I will find you and give you a lot of kisses even if there are eyes and ears everywhere…"


	3. Chapter 3

The evening was playful.

The guys were of course busy to interrogate Castle, but he managed it very well. With his jokes and stories he managed sometimes to shut Kate's brothers down.

Kate enjoyed the playfulness between her brothers, sisters and Castle. He managed himself good between them. She was happy she brought him with her. But somehow she knew her brothers were up to something to make it hard for Castle this weekend.

Before they fell asleep that night Kate lay down Castle's chest and touched his cheek gently.

"The boys and your father asked me to join them tomorrow with golf "Castle said. "So we will have a boygroup-activity so you ladies can have all the time to talk about us" he said with a grin.

"You mean about you right?" Kate smiled. "Because believe me the girls want to know everything about you, So take your time tomorrow" she pinched him in his nose lightly.

"Oke", Castle said, "you may say everything about me, I don't worry, because there are only good stories about me…"

"Richard Castle, you are so arrogant "Kate laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment detective Beckett " and with that said he kissed her playful on her lips and touched her beneath her shirt, he needed to feel some skin. He moved his hands on her back went down her shorts and touched her ass.

She groaned in his mouth because their lips never separate while they were feeling each other.

As much as she liked it she had to stop it. Their room was next to her brothers room and she wasn't sure how soundproof the walls were.

She whispered; "Castle, stop…please, we can't go on, they will hear us and I don't want them to make fun of us more than they already do."

"Hmm.. oke for now I will stop Kate but I promise you I will continue sometime, someday this weekend," he smiled at her with a boyish smile.

"I've heard that line before " Kate said.

"Goodnight writerboy" and Kate gave him a small kiss.

"Goodnight Katie." Castle replied

With a sleepy voice she said, "call me Katie again and I will sleep in an other room the next night. "

The next morning the boys were ready to play some golf. Jim also went with them.

Daniël was already teasing Rick with breakfast;

"for your information Rick, we are very good in golf in our family, well not Kate, she was always a disaster, but we will teach you some lesson this morning. "

Castle nodded and kept his mouth shut because in the past he had some golf lessons and also he said it about himself he was pretty good at it. But he didn't want to spoil the fun of the brothers.

"Dan," said Kate to him, "maby later today we can go play with some guns, look who is a disaster then? "

"Point taken Kate", Daniël said with a smirk.

"Well ladies we leave you to it today!" James said, " in the afternoon we will be back, and maby Ricky the writerboy is a little out of mood then, but Kate will cheer him up, right Katie?"

Kate poked James in his waist, and gave him a look. Everybody knew what that look was for.

Kate walked over Castle and put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"Are you sure you want to go with them?" said Kate. "You don't have to if you don't want too."

"Relax Kate," Castle said, "they are testing and teasing me only because they want the best for you. So let them test and teas and maby they approve I date you. "

"I am sure they will approve you because you are the best for me," Kate said.

"They may tease you but please don't let them you to far, we have to see my family probably more aften after this weekend… If you still want me after this weekend with my crazy family " Kate smiled.

"Well, I was thinking after this weekend maby we can live in Europe than we don't have to see them so much" Castle said with a smirk.

"In that case Rick, you better like my family! You go play some golf!" She said.

"See you later detective," and he gave her a light kiss.

"See you later writerboy" she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the reviews and everybody who is following or reading this story. I know I am not the best writer and I will not be better than this. This is probably also the first and last story that I write and put it here online, so thanks for the feedback to try to make my writing better but it will end after this story! English is also not my first language so I am happy that I can write my thoughts in a story. I don't know how many chapters will follow, I will see where the writing is taking me! ENJOY!**_

* * *

While the boys were gone, the girls did some shopping near the village in the morning.

In the afternoon after lunchtime it was time to swim and sit around the pool.

The sun was warm and the weather was just excellent.

Kate was curious how Castle was doing between her brothers. She was glad her father was also with them. On the other hand she knew her brothers for a long time now, and Castle was right about them. They just wanted the best for her, especially because she had a hard job. She needed fun, and someone who calmed her down, to rest more, to tell her there was more in life than only safe the lives of others.

Her brothers were concerned when she said years ago she wanted to go to the police academy. But when she was year after year the best student of the class and later one of the best detectives in New York, they were very proud. But every time again when they were together as family they wanted for her to settle down with a guy and have a life of her own next to her job.

Now she was with Castle, she understood what her brothers meant.

All of her 3 brothers were married, and one of them had 2 kids. Her sisters in law, Janice, Dolores and Laura were sweet girls. Very different then Kate but she saw that the girls the boys could handle, and she saw that her brothers became better men because of their wifes.

Kate brought never her boyfriends over to her family in the past years. When her parents asked her to bring him with her she hided in her work and told them that one day she bring him home with her but by the time the relationship was already ended because she was to determined to do her job.

What was the difference now? She didn't know exactly but she felt different with Castle. They worked together for so many years, and they knew each other in so many ways after all these years. And now they were together it felt good, it felt forever. He made her rethink her job. She was still into her job, but he made her see that there was more and she enjoyed it. The family life, the holidays, dates once in a while, but most of all just being together. And now here they were, on the weekend with her family. She smiled in herself, it was time to take a dive in the swimming pool.

On the golf court the boys were having fun but as soon as Kate's brothers realized Castle was a good golf player they were amazed. They looked at each other behind Castle's back, but they were to proud to say something kind to Castle.

Jim was smiling because he saw what his sons were thinking, but also saw the grin at Castle's face, knowing that he was impressing the boys.

On their way home Jim took Daniël beside him and said 'why are you giving Rick a hard time son? 'Daniël answered simple; dad, I just want to know who this guy is, and if he is good for Katie, just like any brother will do. Just checking if he has enough balls, dad. Fine son, Jim said, but take it easy on him, he is a good guy, Katie knows what she is doing, and I can see she is happy.

Daniël nodded and then smiled and said 'just a little more teasing…? Please? Its just so much fun dad! And he ran to the rest of the group.

Jim saw how Daniël stroke a hand on Castle's shoulder.

The boys weren't definitely not done teasing, they made a lot of jokes and tried to push his buttons.

Jim laughed and knew that Castle did a very good job, and that Castle would get back at them in his own way and his own time. Jim was a happy man.


	5. Chapter 5

The boys were back, and made there way to the pool where the girls were.

Kate saw that the teasing was still going on, but there was also something else, and she needed not much time to find out what it was. Castle had won the golf game.

Oh her brothers wouldn't like that with their big mouths.

The whole family was now at the pool.

Castle made his way to Kate and he was speechless. She was lying in the sun with a small bikini. He just couldn't take his eyes of her. He leaned over her and gave her a kiss.

"hé beauty", Castle said. "I like what I see you know?"

Kate blushed and changed the subject, especially because she felt the eyes of the whole family on them. "I guess you have won with golf" she asked?

"You guessed very good detective" Castle grinned and gave her another kiss.

He leaned back up and said to the others: "the boys didn't really had a chance with golf, I just gave them a lesson this morning. I thought they would give me a lesson, but only Jim was inspiring"

It happened in a wink, but the brothers looked short at each other, smiled, grabbed Castle and tossed him in the pool, but Castle was smart and took al the boys with him in the water.

Everybody laughed, and the brothers and Castle did some joking around by pushing each other under water. Only when all of the three brothers jumped at Castle, he screamed out loud.

Everybody was looking at him and saw blood on his face.

Kate jumped up from her chair and jumped in the water. She floated to Castle and took a look at his face.

"Castle are you oke?" The boys asked startled."We didn't mean to hurt you bro." James said.

"I am fine boys, just some scratches probably". Castle said. Kate took a closer look and said: 'Come with me inside than I can take care of your scratches, and your nose is also bleeding."

Before she climbed out of the water, she smacked her brothers on their heads. "Idiots" she said with a small grin. Just can't stand to loose he? "You are all just little boys sometimes". She looked at Castle and continued, "Yes you too Castle, just a little boy".

For the first time the brothers and Castle grinned at each other, behind Kate's back.

"You coming Castle? " Kate called.

When he walked after her into the house he couldn't resist to look at her body from behind. God, he missed her today. He felt like a teenager sometimes with a huge crush on a girl. They were dating for more then 3 months now and it was electric the attraction that he felt for her. Of course her bikini helped a lot with that at this moment but it was everything. The way she was with the people around her, the way she helped people, the way she cared for people, but also the mystery that she was. She still was a mystery for him, and it took time to solve little pieces of that mystery. He liked it sometimes and sometimes it was just challenging and make him frustrated, and she knew it. But she tried, for him, she tried to do her best in this relationship and he couldn't be more proud of her, and it made him falling more and more in love with her. It was crazy, she wasn't perfect, she made mistakes but she did it with flair. And that was a part of the mystery of Kate Beckett.

His nose was still hurting, and there was also blood on his face, fresh blood.

When they stood in the bathroom together he looked in the mirror and saw the scratches on his face. Kate pushed him to sit on the crutch in the bathroom.

"let me take a look writerboy" Kate said. "You really needed to challenge my brothers right?"

"Kate" Castle moaned under the touch of Kate's hands on his little wounds, " you know that they tease me all the time, witch is fine but I tease back. " I know they like that and I like it too, but they are with the three of them. So it was a risk but I went down as a proud soldier, don't you think? " Castle asked.

" Little boy, just a little boy are you" Kate said.

" and you love that, don't you? Said Castle, and while he was saying it he began to touch Kate's skin. Lightly he let his fingers go over her legs. She was so close, she stood between his legs to take care of his scratches. She shivered under his touch, but she tried to stay focused to take away the blood from his face.

He continued, this time with his whole hand. He touched her hips with both hands and slowly moved his hands upstairs, soon he grasped her ass.

Kate sighed "Castle, what are you doing? I can't clean you up while your doing this."

" And I can't focus on you cleaning while your so close and with so tiny bikini on." Castle replied.

He leaned forward and kissed her stomach, while his hands were still on her ass.

They heard footsteps coming their way and Castle removed his hands of her ass and laid them on this lap. He smiled at her before they turned their heads and saw Jim standing in the doorway.

"Hi kids" Jim said as he continued; " we are going to the restaurant but on our way we will take a little walk on the beach, but you seem busy with cleaning up. Shall we wait for you two?"

" No dad" Kate replied, " we will catch you guys later in the restaurant".

" Oke" Jim said, "and Castle, good game this morning. I am glad you did teach my sons a few lessons."

"No thanks, Jim" Castle replied.

Jim walked away and Castle couldn't help smiling at Kate. " Seems like your dad is liking me don't you think? " Kate rolled her eyes and let out a little groan. While she was stepping away between his legs he grabbed her wrist. "Don't leave me here" Castle whispered.

He stood up and cupped her cheek in his hands and kissed her softly and passionate on her lips. He begged with tongue to enter her mouth but she stepped away from the kiss. He looked her into the eyes searching for an explanation, but he couldn't define her.

She walked to close the bathroom door and locked it. She smiled to Castle who was finally understanding what her plans were. He was relieved.

She walked over to him and took his shirt off and the shorts and boxers were following. They kissed with passion and fire, she broke off the kiss and took his hand in hers and let him into the shower. He liked her ideas, what? No, he loved her ideas and followed her like a puppy.


	6. Chapter 6

When they were finished in the shower, also with showering they put their clothes on for a nice evening out. The whole family was going to a tapas restaurant with live music. Kate looked forward to it, she loved music and she loved dancing. Hopefully there was a chance to dance, she didn't know if it was with Castle, she hoped for it but otherwise she danced with one of her brothers. Daniël was the crazy one so probably it would be him.

Castle and Kate were in the bathroom together standing before the mirror, steeling glances while they prepared themselves for the evening.

" You look beautiful Kate, I like the dress" Castle said.

She turned around to Castle and looked at him. He was wearing a V t-shirt sitting tight around his body and a casual but stylish short. She touched his shirt lightly and said: " You're looking handsome too, writerboy."

"When will I become a writerman to you? "Castle smirked.

" When you're acting like a man a little bit more, maybe then you will be a writerman." Kate said. "But for now" and she stepped closer to him " I like you as a writerboy" . She kissed him on his lips, and stepped away to put her last make up on. "But what definitely makes you more a man is your workout. " Kate said. "I can see it very good that you work hard on the gym. I like it" she said with a blush.

" Great, that was one of my goals to go to the gym. I feel fit too, better then before. " Castle said. "Are you ready to go?" Castle asked.

* * *

They walked together arm in arm over the boulevard to the restaurant. While they were walking they talked about the family of Kate. They both knew the weekend was a success so far. Of course her brothers were teasing Castle a lot, but he enjoyed it. He never had brothers so he wasn't always sure how to react right but he was managing it very well. He was glad that her brothers were protective for Kate. She shared his opinion about that but she was able to take care of herself. But she knew she was stubborn sometimes, so she let her brothers think they were protecting her. She hoped now she was with Castle they let her go a little bit.

" I know you have a problem sometimes with people taking care of you Kate, but let them sometimes take care of you. You guys need each other. " Castle said after a while talking about her family and this weekend.

" I will try, like I try to let you in" Kate said while she was looking him in the eyes. She was really trying to do better then she ever did with the people around her who cared for her.

" I know you're trying Kate, and I am proud of you. " With that he kissed her with a short but passionate kiss. "Let's go in, before we have to explain why we are late, and I don't want to mention the whole you taking care of me thing, and I don't mean the scratches" he said with an eyewink.

"I know what you mean by that, and you know I still have a gun so keep that part quiet" Kate said.

Dinner went well, there was a lot of fun and jokes of course about Castle his scratches and almost broken nose. But most of the time people were talking with each other and not as a group. Kate had the chance to talk with Laura and later with Janice, and Castle talked with Jim and later James. When dessert was served the music was louder and the waiter were making the dance floor ready for dancing. The mood was good in the restaurant and the people were ready to dance but no one was willing to be the first on the floor. Probably it happens more often because the waiter was coming to there table and held a hand to Kate to offer her a dance with him. The whole restaurant was watching what she did, and she felt it. But she also knew Castle was watching, and she didn't knew exactly what to do. But after a few seconds she laid her hand in his and she let him lead her to the dance floor. She tried to keep some distance in the beginning but the waiter was definitely a flirter. He tried several times to come closer to her and dance hip to hip.

Meanwhile the whole table was watching Kate. Castle was nervous sitting on his chair. He wasn't liking what he saw, and when he looked at Jim he was sharing the same vision. He didn't want to be the jealous boyfriend but he had to do something. When he locked his eyes with Kate's eyes at one moment he knew what to do. He stood up from his chair walked over to the dance floor and said to the waiter: " I think it's time to look for another dance partner, this one is taking and not available anymore for tonight"

The waiter tried to be respectful but didn't do a very good job at it and walked away to ask another girl to dance with him.

" Was this you being jealous Castle?" Kate asked.  
"Yes, this was me being jealous, and despite what you think but I can't look at you dance like that with another man. It's like watching you having sex with somebody else." Castle groaned.

"I was afraid you was thinking something like that yes." Kate said. "But it was just some dancing, and I love dancing" Kate said.

" Well what would you think if I danced like that with another woman? Would you be oké with that? And don't say yes now because remember how you did react on the bikini girl from the television station. " Castle said with more anger in his voice now.

" Let's just drop it for now oke? Let's dance, please." Kate said.

"Fine for now but were not done talking" Castle said a little bit less angry but still confident this wasn't the last word about it. They started to dance with a little distance just like their last conversation, but their frustration they didn't spoke to each other in words took over their dancing. The salsa music was playing hard en their dance became more passionate. They forgot about the family and moved in their own world. The dance floor was filled with couples dancing. Also the family started dancing and so it continued a couple hours.

Late in the evening they headed back to the house. Jim and Joanna did leave earlier that evening, so the group was a little smaller when they walked back full of adrenaline from the dancing and having a good time. Castle and Kate were acting normal in front of the group but they knew they had to talk later that evening. Daniël, knew what was going on and took Kate by the arm and took her alone to walk behind the rest of the group. "Kate, you can't blame the guy, you know?" Daniël said. " Mind your own business Dan, we are doing fine" Kate said to him without looking him in the eye. "I know you Kate, and just don't run, he loves you and he was jealous, so what? Be happy he wants you." Daniël said it with seriously tone and eyes with concern. " So you are a Castle fan now Dan? " Kate smiled to him " Well I tested him this weekend maybe more than once and I believe he is a good shot. The best so far I guess" Daniël said. " Just let him in" and with that said he poked with a finger in her chest above her heart and walked to the others.

Kate talked in a low voice to herself: "I am trying, Dan, I am trying. And with that she joined the others too.

**_I hope the writing is a little bit better than the first chapters, I am trying to do my best for you! The next chapter is almost ready, now I have some time to write longer chapters, but still I want to slow the story a little bit down sometimes._**

**_In this chapter I wanted to put a little argument between Castle and Beckett because thats what couples do sometimes, even in the beginning of their relationship._**


	7. Chapter 7

When they arrived at the house, Kate excused her self and went to their bedroom. She was sitting on the bed with her head down. The words with Castle, the conversation with her brother it made her mad. Not mad at them but mad at her self. She had so much to learn about being open and let her self control go but she felt like screwing it up every time again and again.

She was in her own world that she didn't hear Castle coming in. When he knelt down before her she broke. Tears left her eyes, and she tried to stop it but it didn't work.

" Hey, it's oke Kate." Said Castle and he took her in his arms. They didn't spoke for a few minutes, Castle held her all the time. When Castle released Kate, he looked into her eyes and said " I am so sorry Kate, I didn't want to hurt you that bad."

"No, no Castle, the stupid argument wasn't the big deal, I understand. I also wouldn't liked it if you danced like that with another woman. I just didn't know what to do and everybody was watching. I was glad you came to dance with me" Kate said.

" Do you want to talk about your tears?, what made you cry? " Castle asked

"You are like a mirror to me Castle, Kate began. In you I see how I am with you or to other people around me, how I act to you and other people, how I screw all this up with my not-being-open acting. It makes me mad and frustrated." Kate blurted out and she continued, but now I am with you, so close to my life and in my life you see all this, and you say things about it, and you mean it well but I feel like I don't deserve this, that I don't deserve you… " she ended without looking him in the eyes.

"Kate" Castle sighed with his hand lifting her chin so she had to look him in the eyes. " I love you, I love who you are to me, to other people, I love being with you. You make me a better person, you make me want to be a better person. And yes, you challenge me, and yes you frustrate me, but you can't deny that I don't do the same things to you too, right? I am an pain in the ass sometimes, and yes you are my mirror too, but also in a good way. Let's try to make each other better then we used to be, and continue to be amazing as ourselves but also as a couple. I want you, I love you! And like I said before, I am so proud of you." He kissed her tears away on her cheeks and looked her again in the eyes and smiled " so you did like to dance with me he?"

Kate couldn't held her laugh and she cupped his cheeks into her hands " Yes writerman I did like dancing with you"

Castle grinned as he said " so man it is now?"

Kate rolled her eyes and said " yes, this was a very adult conversation Castle. "

With that said he kissed her full of passion on her lips, he laid her on the bed as he climbed on top of her. He kissed her, en their tongues were dancing full of lust, desire and love. His hands began to move, it felt for Kate like they were everywhere. He moved his hands under her dress and she remembered suddenly where they were again. "Castle" she groaned, " Castle, stop, please stop" As much as she liked what he was doing they couldn't do it now with all of her family in the same house. "

Castle lifted his head to meet her eyes to understand what she wanted. " why must I stop? "

Kate whispered " the family, remember? "

" Well, we can do a quiet version tonight," he whispered back as he continued kissing her with lightly kisses. She wanted him so badly, she couldn't resist him and kissed him back. When they were out of breath she said, "we can try it, but I don't want them to make fun of us tomorrow so keep it simple oke? " "Mmm simple is good" Castle said.

And it was good.

"That was very good" Castle whispered in her ear.

"mmm, indeed it was, and it was fun also actually to do something secret like this" Kate said, turning her face to him. She looked him in the eye and when she saw he was looking back she looked shyly away.

" I am sorry Castle for tonight' she said while stroking his chest lightly.

"Don't be, we are awesome together, even when we fight. And we will become better in this whole relationship thing. We both have a interesting record of relationships in the past so we both are new in this." Castle said. "If we were perfect, it would be boring, and we never had this amazing sex like we just did have."

" I agree," Kate said and with that she kissed him again, with hungry and passion. She moved her legs over his and wrapped her arms around him, needing to feel him closer, to be closer.

"Are we going for a round two?' Castle asked between the kisses.

"Oh yes, we are" Kate smirked.

* * *

In the morning Castle woke up early. Sometimes he slept until 8 in the morning but once in a while he was awake by 6 or sometimes earlier. Sometimes he woke up with inspiration to write and sometimes he just was very awake and couldn't fall back in sleep again. This morning was a such a morning, he was awake, very awake. As much as he liked to stay in bed with Kate, he had the idea of making breakfast for the whole family. It was a late evening for everybody and he wanted to thank the family for their hospitality.

It was 6 in the morning and he slinked out of the bedroom to the kitchen. After an half hour James came down the stairs to get some milk for one of the kids.

" Hey Rick, you're up early" James said. " Couldn't sleep anymore, so I wanted to make myself useful " Castle replied.

" It smells great, are you making pancakes?" James asked.

" Yes, It's Kate's favourite so I guessed the family would appreciate it too. ' Castle said.

While James was warming the milk he turned to Castle. " You really do like my sister don't you? "

Castle looked seriously at him while he said: " I don't like her, James. I love her"

"You are an bestselling author, you can get everyone you want, I bet woman throw themselves at you most of the time, how do you manage that? " James asked.

Castle knew what this was about; "You mean, if Kate is a catch for me until another woman throw herself at me and I will dump Kate? Castle didn't wait for James to answer, because he saw in his eyes that he was reading his question right.

"Look James, I know I don't have quite a record with woman in the past, I won't deny that part, and I have been married twice and I have a daughter. Maybe you wanted something or someone different for Kate, but she knows me. And she knows my past, and it sounds cliché but she changed me by letting me see another world. A part of an adult world I didn't know. We are in this relationship, and for the both of us this is a new experience, but one thing we know and that is that we like each other a lot, and I felt in love with your sister a long time ago. I am not letting her go, not now I know what it is to be loved en to give this sort of love." Castle took a breath after all this what he said.

James took a step closer to Castle and put a hand on his shoulder, " You are a good man, Castle, thanks for being there for my sister, I don't doubt that you two make each other very happy but also very mad sometimes. What I've learned is that is true and passionate love. But keep the fire burning bro." He turned back to the milk and said; " Now I must run otherwise I have a fight with someone" James grinned.

" Oh and Castle? " James turned a last time around " pancakes are definitely the family's favourite! Keep baking a lot! "

Castle lifted the spatula and said: " I am on it.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate woke up and smelt coffee. When she looked on the nightstand she saw a cup of warm coffee, but when she searched for Castle she couldn't find him. She got up to take a shower and took the coffee with her. When she went downstairs later, she saw that almost everybody was already downstairs. She searched for Castle and when she couldn't find him in the living room she saw him standing in the kitchen talking with her mother and her youngest brother Jack. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on his cheek and said: "Thanks for the coffee, you are so sweet" and she kissed him again and now on his lips. She walked into the kitchen and saw the pancakes, fruit, baked eggs and bacon. She looked at him, but he was talking again with her mother and Jack. When her mother turned around and walked over Kate she said; " Castle made all this for us dear, we all are surprised." Her mother said and continued; " You look happy Kate, I am so glad but I got to ask, are you happy my darling? " Kate smiled at her mother and said: " I am mom, you've seen it right. He makes me happy. "

Her mother hugged her and said: " You deserve it Kate, I love you so much" Kate replied: " I love you too mother, I am sorry we didn't see each other that much. On weekends like this I know how much I love my family."

Her mother looked her in the eyes and said: " I know you miss it, but I know also how much you care about your job and that it takes a lot of your time. I know how it is, I was young once you know?" her mother smiled.

Kate knew that her mother was in the past a respected lawyer. She was good at her job in her time and she was the best in her district. That inspired Kate to be a good cop. Her mother was an example for her. But she knew her mother was also very busy that time and didn't had much time left for other things, until she got pregnant, she choose family over career.

Kate was happy to have this short but personal conversation with her mother.

" Well I will set the table" her mother said.

Kate walked over to Castle and said; " I missed you this morning in bed, but you know how to please this family so I will forgive you" Castle replied: " Believe me it was a hard choice to leave you but I wanted to do something nice for them."

They wrapped their arms around each other and he kissed her forehead. "Time to eat detective" Castle grinned.

* * *

Breakfast was relaxed and the atmosphere was good. The teasing went on but now the brothers weren't teasing Castle anymore but they al teased each other and Castle worked together sometimes with someone to tease someone else. The weekend was a good distraction for everybody. When the conversation was getting more serieus, Daniël asked in front of everybody to Castle what his intentions were to Kate. Kate couldn't be more embarrassed by this question and said; "Oh come on Dan, you are not my dad! Leave it would you..!"

But Daniel wasn't backing off, and the whole table was looking at Castle. Castle put his arm around Kate and began; " I will answer that question, it's not a problem, this morning James interrogate me already so I am prepared" he grinned and watched at Kate who was looking furious to James. But Castle continued: I know that you know that I've been married twice, that I have a record of lots of girls in the past, and I have a daughter. So, I can imagine you were not that happy when Kate told you she was dating me. But we know each other for more than 4 years now, and when we started dating we both knew that we had a challenge to make this thing between us work. And so far so good, and my intentions with your sister and daughter are pure. I love her and I want to make her happy because she is extraordinary, remarkable, kind, pure and extremely beautiful, and she deserves someone who sees that, who encourage her and who loves her. I hope that I can be that person for her" with that he looked to her and said it again to her with looking into her eyes; " I really hope that I will be that person for you Kate" Castle said not caring anymore that the whole table was looking at him. Kate felt tears in her eyes and cupped his cheek in her hands and whispered to him: " you are that person and you know it, I love you" she said with a blush on her cheeks and kissed him.

Laura broke the silence and said: "Well, I wished I heard that also more often from my man," she grinned to Daniël. Daniël stood up and walked over to her and kissed her full on her mouth. The whole table was laughing and the atmosphere was back to laughing and making lots of fun with each other.

When breakfast was almost ending, Joanna said to Castle: " We are looking forward to meet your daughter also, she will be part of our family too." Castle was touched by her words and said: " She will love that, she is the most amazing daughter I could ever wish for and I like for you to meet her too. She's way more mature than I am so I think at the end you will like her even more that you like me" He smiled.

" That is not that difficult Castle" James teased. The whole table laughed and some gave Castle a smack on his shoulders. Castle smiled to Kate and she rolled her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning everybody was relaxing and having some time alone or together, just what everybody wanted. In the afternoon the whole family would go bowling and later a barbecue.

Castle and Kate went to the village that morning to do some shopping for themselves and some gifts for his mother and Alexis, after shopping they went to the beach.

It was a beautiful morning and the sun was already burning, so when they were settled on the beach they first went swimming in the sea.

When they were in the water and did some swimming, Kate floated to Castle and put her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. " What you did this morning for my family, that was very sweet of you" Kate said, " And I think also that they accepted you now."

Castle looked deep in her eyes and replied: " I think they did, but that's not why I did make breakfast this morning."

"I know, you just like breakfast yourself, only now you had to make it for a lot more people than just Alexis, and if you didn't make breakfast for everyone then you were very selfish. " Kate smiled.

"Katherine Beckett, you know me so well. " Castle grinned.

She put her legs closer on his waist and kissed him, searching for access with her tongue. He let her in and their tongues were dancing, flirting and teasing. When they got out of breath there forehead leaned against each other, just enjoying the moment, the atmosphere, the romance.

After a couple moments Castle said:" I feel like crazy, you know? This feelings I have for you and when I am with you, it's amazing and crazy, I never felt like this."

Kate looked at him with eyes who smiled to him. " Sometimes I am afraid that you will get bored with me" she said. " I feel like a normal girl, and I am just a cop, and you are a famous writer, we are so different." She looked down after saying this to him.

"Kate" he said soft, " the world of a famous writer is not really a world that's real, you know that. There are fans who say that I saved their lives, they think they love me and they tell me that every time again and again, and they think that a life with me is exciting, but the truth is that I like sitting on a couch, I like to play games, I like to act like a cop sometimes" he smiled while he was saying that and continued, " so who is boring sometimes? You know I don't live my life on the edge everyday. Only when I am with you on the precinct and when we have extraordinary cases. But we both like to relax, and do the normal stuff. And I love to do that with you, to live on the edge together sometimes, but also to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie." Castle was searching her eyes and was guessing what she was thinking. When she didn't said anything he grinned and said: " and having secretly sex while the whole family is at home is not boring." She looked at him and smiled. " You're right" Kate said and she looked with a playful smile to him. " Ever had sex on the beach Castle? Castle eyes widened and he faltered "I uhm….I…well, no, no never actually." He looked to the beach and back to Kate " But Kate, there are a lot of people at the beach, I don't think it's wise to do it" he stammered. Kate laughed at him and said; "No, not today but now you know what's on my bucket list."

Castle smiled; " I will make a note detective Beckett."

With that said he kissed her deeply and she moved with her hips over his lap and Castle grinned, " You are an evil woman" because his arousal was growing and she knew what she was doing with him. Her hand went down his chest and then it slipped under water. His eyes went dark and his breath was going heavy. This woman was far from boring.

* * *

They walked down the beach to the house together. Most of the family was in the garden enjoying reading, talking and the kids were playing in the sandbank. After they dropped their stuff in the room, Castle went playing with the kids and Kate joined her sisters with a card game. Castle encouraged the kids to make a big sandcastle and the kids were unstoppable with their enthusiasm.

When the sisters saw them playing and having fun they turned to Kate and said: " You know who you bring home to your family, he is one hell of a guy. "

Kate looked to Castle and said: "Yes he is, he is surprising me every time again actually'

"Well, one thing you know is that he is great with kids" Laura said.

Kate blushed and was shocked at the same time: "ho ho we are just dating, relax a little bit please, for now let him play with these kids and he has a daughter so kids enough for now"

Dolores asked: " Do you get along with his daughter?" Kate smiled and replied; " Yes we are doing fine, we know each other for a long time now so we were used to each other, and she knew this was going to happen some day. Maybe next year she will come along, you would love her"

Johanna came in with some drinks and food and everybody enjoyed being in this wonderful place.

_**I wasn't having so much inspiration for the second part of the story so it's a little bit shorter. The story is going to an end because it's sunday in the story so they will head home soon. Hopefully I have some good inspiration for the last chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 10

In the afternoon they went bowling. Of course the boys and Castle now, were competing with each other. Kate and her sisters rolled their eyes to each other. Such a little boys.

The girls were bowling with the kids, and Jim and Johanna were enjoying spending time with the whole family together. You could see it in their eyes. Parents didn't need much when they could see their kids together in a good atmosphere. Of course they were worried about things, also about Castle and Kate. Kate had a busy job and her last relations didn't work out on the long run. Would she choose love over career if they cross that bridge? And Castle was a famous writer, hopelessly in love, they could see that. He would give the world to her, he was a caring person, they loved him. But they didn't know why his marriages didn't work. But they knew their own past, and witch hindrance they had, and they made it. And they saw a love between their daughter and Castle that looked pretty much like their love.

* * *

A redhead walked to the family. Castle looked away from the bowling alley and called out: "Alexis?" He was surprised and ran to her and hugged her tight. " How…who…why… You are here?" he faltered.

" Hi dad, Kate invited me to surprise you and join her family for the last hours." Alexis said.

Castle looked to Kate who was smiling because her surprise was succeeded. "You did this?" Kate nodded. Castle walked over to Kate and gave her a hard kiss on her mouth. Her lips were smiling against his. "You're welcome Rick" Kate said.

Castle took the floor and introduced Alexis to the family. The brothers were very nice and decently. Her sisters were happy to see her, and Kate's parents were more than happy to meet Alexis. They knew of Kate's plan and were just excited to meet her.

Castle hugged Alexis again, "I can't believe you are here, I am so happy to see you. I missed you Pumpkin." He kissed her forehead. " Come time to do some bowling". And he took her hand to guide her.

Kate looked at them and was so happy. She knew Castle wasn't saying much the weekend about Alexis, but when he talked about her, his eyes said that he missed her. So she called her if she was able to come. And it was good for her family to know Alexis because she was a part of Castle.

Alexis moved so easy between the family it was nice to see. Kate's sisters came along fine and they were so nice to Alexis.

Castle walked to Kate from behind and put his arms around her waist. " You are getting a very special 'Thank you' from me later," he said in her ear. Kate wrapped her arms around his and leaned back in his chest. " Hmm…" she moaned, " looking forward writerboy" Kate said and continued; " she is so easy with people, she acts like she knows everybody for months."

Castle nodded and said; " she was like that already when she was young." He was silent for a moment and sighed; " god, I missed her. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed every moment of this weekend with you and your family but I am such a weakling when it comes to Alexis."

Kate smiled and said; " I know, and I love you for that" she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. " I am so glad that you came along with me this weekend. You did great with my brothers, and you are so nice to my parents. I am glad they could know you a little bit better now."

" Always, Kate" and he kissed her.

* * *

When they were back, they enjoyed a barbeque together. It was the last moment of the weekend together. Everybody was a little sad that the weekend ended so soon. There was small talk and Alexis had to bear some questions of Kate's brothers but they were much more gentle with Alexis. Castle was listening very careful that they didn't push to much buttons. Kate laid her hand on his knee and pinched a little bit to ease him a little. She knew her brothers would be gentle with Alexis, but Castle was afraid for so much. Kate whispered in Castle's ear; " Alexis is a big girl, she will handle this, relax."

Castle looked at her and left out a sigh, and his muscles relaxes a little bit more.

" Well Alexis" Daniël said, " isn't it strange to live with a father and his girlfriend who are very in love and are showing it each other everywhere?

Kate looked furious and snapped at her brother; " Daniël Beckett, don't you dare to ask such questions" !

Daniël looked amused at Kate and said, " You do remember your room was next to mine? I mean I know how to handle some love making but I hope Alexis doesn't sleep next to you at home." He grinned.

Castle and Kate were blushing and perplexed at the same time. Castle looked at Alexis with eyes that said: 'sorry' . Kate was more stable now rose, walked over to Daniël and struck with her hand his head, " You just couldn't leave it to bring it up he? You are such an ass sometimes." And with that she walked in the house to get more wine.

On table everybody looked to Daniël and his wife said; " I think you sleep tonight in an other room"

Daniël looked astonished, and said to Castle and Alexis; " sorry, that was childish. I am sorry Alexis, I embarrassed you and your father."

Alexis nodded. Castle accepted also his excuse and left the table to help Kate with the wine.

In the house he searched for Kate, and he found her standing before the wine bottles, staring at it.

"Hey" he said. Not good knowing how angry she was. She turned around and smiled softly to him. " I can't believe he said this to Alexis and to my whole family, it is so embarrassing." Kate said.

"Yeah. It wasn't his best move, but he apologized to Alexis and me, and he will not sleep in his own bed tonight" Castle said with a grin.

"Good for him" Kate said and continued; " he is just so childish sometimes and he doesn't think when he is in that mood. But on the other hand he is so much fun." She said with a smile, but than her face looked frustrated and said; " But sometimes I just can't stand him, and a moment later I love him so much. "

Castle laughed and said; " Are you talking about me or him? " Kate smiled and crossed her arms. " I don't know anymore but now I am talking about him" she said and winked at Castle.

"So" Castle started, " the walls are very thin, maybe we must leave a note for the owner it's not practical." He said with a childish but unsecure smile, not knowing if Kate was allowing his joke.

But she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him; "Maybe we could do that, but I am thankful Alexis wasn't sleeping over there. That would be more embarrassed."

Castle nodded and asked; " so no regrets?"

Kate shook her head and said; " no, my brother and sister can handle love making, maybe we inspired them? And besides that we weren't that loud, so they only heard the bed banging into the wall."

" You surprise me every time again and again Katherine Beckett." Castle said and with that he kissed her.

* * *

Two hours later, they were ready to leave. Everybody said goodbye to each other and the plans were already made for the next year. Castle gave the brothers a hug and said; "Thank you so much for a great time, I like to have brothers now, but next time don't punch my nose" he said with a smile. " It was great meeting you too Castle, and take care of our sister in the big bad city" Jack said.

"I will, don't you guys worry" Castle replied.

Kate hugged everyone and at last she walked over to her parents. Castle was joining her to say them goodbye. " Mom, Dad, thank you so much for everything" Kate said and hugged them. Castle hugged Johanna and gave Jim a hand. " Thank you for your hospitality, it was a pleasure" Castle said.

" the pleasure was all ours Rick", Johanna said and she continued;. " It was so nice to meet you and your daughter of course. You did a great job with her"

" Thank you ma'am," Castle said with a blush.

" Take good care of each other kids, and we will visit you two soon in the city" Jim said.

Castle, Kate and Alexis headed to the car and waved at everyone.

" Back to the city," Castle said when they drove of to the road.

Kate sighed: " yeah, back to real life"

Alexis felt a sleep after an hour and Kate laid her hand on Castle knee. Castle took her hand in his and smiled at her, " I had a great time, Kate, we should go more often away from the city, just you and I, maybe Alexis sometimes if she wants or my mother, or with someone of your family, but just to escape from the rush of every day life."

Kate smiled and said; " we should do that, next time we go to the Hamptons, but for now I want to enjoy us and later a long hot bad"

" Good plan" Castle said, and he kissed her hand and they drove every minute closer to the city, to home.

* * *

**_The story is complete now, I hope you guys enjoyed it. _**


End file.
